This disclosure relates to a method and system for reducing harmonic interference between broadband wireless devices and GPS receivers.
By way of background, a wireless or mobile device, such as a mobile phone, may be equipped with a built-in GPS receiver to support, for example, geo-location services and/or E911. However, in such cases, a problem arises inasmuch as the device may interfere with its own built-in GPS receiver. The reason for this interference is the second harmonic of the device's transmit frequency range may fall into the GPS frequency band.
For example, the GPS L1 Band (Civilian Navigation) has a range from 1565.42 MHz to 1585.42 MHz, and it is centered at 1575.42 MHz. The second harmonic of, for example, a typical mobile phone transmit frequency, e.g., the Upper 700 MHz C or D Block mobile transmitter frequency, could interfere with the noted GPS L1 Band used by the GPS receiver of the same phone.